deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America
Captain America is a character from Marvel comics. He appears in the 36th episode of Death Battle, Batman VS Captain America, where he fought Batman of DC Comics. Biography In the 1930s, World War II loomed on the horizon. A young man named Steve Rogers tried time and again to serve his country by enlisting in the army, only to be rejected every time due to his frail body and medical problems. Finally, he was made an offer by Dr. Abraham Erskine: Steve would finally be allowed into the army provided he volunteered to test Dr. Erskine's breakthrough formula, the super-soldier serum. The formula was an astounding success, bringing Steve Rogers to the peak of human physical performance. Clad in a striking armored uniform and equipped with a virtually unbreakable metal shield, Steve was christened Captain America. He then proceeded to tear a swath through the forces of the Axis Powers before being accidentally frozen alive in the arctic for 70 years. Having returned today, Captain America continues the fight for truth, justice, and the American way. Death Battle Info Background *Before transformation **Height: 5'4" / 1.6 m **Weight: 95 lbs / 43.1 kg *After transformation **Height: 6'2" / 1.9 m **Weight: 220 lbs / 99.8 kg *Both parents died early in his life *Won the gold metal in an art contest as a teenager *Was once mutated into "Spider-King" *Secretly a habitual car thief Abilities *Adept in all fighting styles *Master tactician *Multi-lingual *Proficient in all weapons, though he typically only uses his shield *Expert acrobat *Capable of chi manipulation *Can resist all forms of mind control *Proficient in driving all kinds of vehicles *Bench Presses 1100ibs *Runs a mile in 73 seconds Cap's Shield *2.5 feet in diameter, weighs 12 lbs *An unrepeatable combination of Proto-Adamantium and Vibranium *Its Proto-Adamantium is even stronger than regular adamantium *Absorbs the full blow of any impact *Conducts neither electricity nor heat *Highly aerodynamic *Can only be damaged by tampering with its molecular bonding Feats *Survived being frozen in ice for 70 years *Can run almost 50 mph / 80.5 kph *Caught a torpedo with his bare hands *Threw the Hulk off his feet *Jumps 20-30 feet high *Drops from airplanes at cruising altitude into water without a parachute no problem One Minute Melee Captain America appeared in an April Fools episode of One Minute Melee Goku vs Sonic? along with the other Avengers to challenge Goku. Later, he appeared in fourth episode of Season 3, where he was challenged by Guile from Street Fighter to a sparring match and won. Gallery DEATH BATTLE Captain America.gif|Sprite for DEATH BATTLE and One Minute Melee Trivia *Captain America is the fourth-oldest character on Death Battle, debuting in 1941. *Captain America is the first combatant to face against a previous DEATH BATTLE! contestant that lost. *Captain America is the fourth Marvel comics character on Death Battle. *Captain American is the third Marvel character to face a DC comics opponent, the first being Rogue, the second being Spider-Man, the fourth being Deadpool, the fifth being Iron Man, and the sixth being Hawkeye. **Both Captain America and Spider-Man faced Batman. But Spider-Man won and Captain America lost. *Captain America is the first Marvel combatant to lose a Death Battle, with the second being Beast and the third being Wolverine. **He's also so far the only Marvel character to lose to a DC character. *Captain America's sprite is used from Marvel vs Capcom *The "Secretly a habitual car thief" tidbit references how in a number of Captain America movies (such as the 1990 movie and Winter Soldier), he usually has to steal cars to get to certain locations. Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Human Category:Military Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants